1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of image converters, and in particular, is concerned with visible to far infrared transducers. Such transducers are used to provide high-resolution, wide field of view, dynamic or static images in the far infrared spectrum. The images are needed for the testing of such far infrared devices as image converters, missile trackers, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To date, there has been little activity in the art, so far as visible to infrared converters are concerned. As far as he knows, the present inventor's own patented devices are the only ones currently existing. The devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,735,137 of May 1973 and 4,178,514 of Dec. 11, 1979. The instant invention is an improvement on the invention in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,514.